<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>罗密欧与小怪兽 by Aminophen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312615">罗密欧与小怪兽</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminophen/pseuds/Aminophen'>Aminophen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fulltime Killer (2001), 妖兽都市 | The Wicked City (1992), 赤道 | Helios (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, WC8075, 三千年前的拉郎文学, 宠物养了宠物那宠物的宠物算不算我的宠物？, 混乱的男女关系, 路边的野生动物不要乱捡</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminophen/pseuds/Aminophen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>教授发现自己养的宠物养了宠物（？）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>托尔/强仔, 肇志仁/托尔</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 肇志仁与托尔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>肇志仁与托尔见面是在千禧年后，两千零一年。更确切地说，肇志仁捡到了托尔。那人在地上奄奄一息，胸口微微起伏。肇志仁擅长识人，隔着一层灰泥血污，他立刻发现托尔是个漂亮东西，于是他犹豫了，世上少一个有点可惜，加上托尔伤得那么重，肇志仁随时能改主意。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>不久之后肇志仁了解到他捡来的人叫托尔，是个全职杀手。肇志仁对托尔说，现在都回归了，不如用回老名字，中文正式些，还要姓骆么？托尔用他曾经破了个洞的肺部挤出个气音，礼貌地笑起来。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>托尔脑子有问题——不单指他的遗传疾病，还有他这人的本质，与正常人产生了一些难以纠正的偏移。肇志仁没有将他训练成自己的信使，但托尔还是跟着他做事，性质介于报恩和正常工作之间。这点托尔还是很传统，或者说原始。动物也是会报恩的。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>一开始肇志仁没有意识到托尔有别的用途。从雇佣者角度来看，托尔能用、好用，还很神气。他下了病床，理发、换上紧身牛仔裤与西装外套，看起来整洁、迷人、永远不会失败。只要肇志仁供给他最好的狙击枪他就很乐意出去一趟。曾经穿透他胸腔的子弹把他一部分打出去了。直到某次任务指派托尔去大阪，回来之后他显得很不一样。肇志仁问，“怎么，见到熟人了么？”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>托尔没说话，点了支烟，仰头在肇志仁大宅的露台上仰头抽。他脖颈与下巴构成的弧线忽然启发了肇志仁，像牛顿和苹果，不过并非在物理学上。在那一刻，托尔露出的某种气质使肇志仁意识到托尔的漂亮可以不止停留在观赏层次。他放下正在批改的一份学生论文，招手叫托尔过来。托尔没动，回头看他，烟留在食指与中指间。夕阳背对着他投入暗色光线。托尔背靠露台抽烟的模样甚至短暂地展露出某种永恒性。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>那天晚上肇志仁跟托尔上了床，没在床上。托尔趴在肇志仁的大办公桌上，叫得像猫。肇志仁怕他弄翻墨水瓶，轻轻用食指把瓶子挪开了一些。托尔侧脸压在张刚改完的论文上，鼻尖挡住了纸上打印的一半模型。肇志仁红笔批注的字停在离他睫毛不远的位置。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>之后他们经常上床。肇志仁了解到托尔不喜欢被压着肏，但他喜欢，所以他试着让托尔改改。托尔在白光下痉挛着，夹紧臀部，高潮地一塌糊涂。他趴在床上喘气，肇志仁起来，摸了摸他的脖子。他以为托尔会改，实际上并没有。托尔看人、看他还是那样，周期性跟他上床、出去杀人。偶尔肇志仁玩得过火，托尔仍无所谓，即使过程中他会挣扎几下。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>金焘年跟托尔合作过几次之后请示过肇志仁是否应该除掉托尔。“他不在乎这个——不在乎我们。您将他留在身边很危险。”托尔在韩国有单闹得大，这跟赤道一贯手法不符。目标死的时候嘴里含着一朵玫瑰，法医现场拍照冲印出来像被精心设计的死亡人物肖像。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>肇志仁说：“他不是使徒，焘年，跟你们不一样。”金焘年是听他话的那一类乖孩子。他说过之后，便也不问了。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>肇志仁的计划中本来没有托尔，将他添进来或摘出去都无伤大雅。九七年他应邀回港大物理系做教授，买下这栋宅邸，打通欧亚的走私网路。他在书架里添什么书，给翘课的学生打什么成绩，都是体面教授的私人喜好，跟托尔上床也是——本质跟养宠物没有太大区别。托尔的神经质，他时不时神秘失踪以及办事方法都在可控范围内。即便托尔会半夜带着血爬他家露台，肇志仁都未有怨言，只是让托尔去洗澡，把衣服换下来，尽量别弄脏地板。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“你跟从前不同了。”肇志仁跟他说过，他指千禧年前，托尔有段时间简直像自己在杀手界举办奥运会，上过国际刑警的头号名单。托尔点头，耸肩，“人会变。”他翻出一个打火机，拇指卡在开口，磨蹭着，“现在即使有了名号，也是他让给我的。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“谁？”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>肇志仁其实清楚。托尔也知道他查过，于是眯眼抿嘴，做出假笑，“物理真的有意思么？都是看不到的东西，在脑子里想。几时香港也出一个诺贝尔？做个第一。”他走近肇志仁，扯了扯他的领结。那玩意对他来说很滑稽。同样滑稽的还有肇志仁洗得发旧的老衬衫以及暗色毛衣。肇志仁应该算职业演员，或者职业心理变态。他说话慢条斯理，擦眼镜都得专门掏出手帕。他这时候是古板的，托尔贴得太近，弄得他都似乎紧张起来。托尔忍不住大笑。他跟肇志仁接吻，故意压住他眼镜，对方胡茬扎得人很疼。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>然后他们在书架边上做爱。肇志仁用了皮带。托尔的手紧绷着背扭到背后，手腕泛红，背部肌肉绷得紧紧的。他这样仍显得十分美丽，就像那天躺在他自己的一片血污中一样，眼睛大张着，渴求着什么。肇志仁拉紧皮带，托尔被迫向后，发出气喘。他的臀部撞击在柔滑的西装布料上。肇志仁带着笔茧的中指从下至上，贴着他汗湿的皮肤。胡茬扎在托尔肩膀。教授的呼吸里混杂着很淡的咖啡味。托尔的脸撞到了一本硬壳书——马克思·玻恩传记。书籍配图里的白人老头装扮跟肇志仁挺像。托尔又想笑，太有趣，物理学家原来有穿着规范，或许肇教授很快会面临晚年脱发危机。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>肇志仁发觉他又在走神，痛觉被扭上一个层次。托尔调整呼吸，试图适应。每插一下，他的头撞到书柜，左邻右舍的书都会轻轻抖。书柜整个是满的，像碟片架，不过大部分都是英文。托尔喜欢满是港产片的碟片架。里面的人很潇洒，也包含有对他职业艺术的一种承认。灯光又闪烁起来。托尔闭眼，但已经控制不住自己发作的前兆。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>托尔里面缩得太紧，肇志仁扇了一下他的屁股，温和地问，“在想什么，日本的事？秦小姐想必过得很好。”托尔被他压在书柜上，抽个不停。肇志仁没再近一步诱发他的病症，等着。托尔含混地答，“随便了。”然后肇志仁又靠在他颈窝，去亲他耳后。他的胡须仍旧扎得人很疼，不过现在倒是感觉不到。那双干燥温暖的手正给托尔手淫，阴茎撞在前列腺上引起的快感搅动着发作后的疲惫与不适。托尔呼吸加重，射在肇志仁手里。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“好像把书弄脏了。”托尔说。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“没关系，我之后处理。”肇志仁答。他的语气仍那么沉静。他退出来，整理好自己。托尔转过身，试图自己解决手腕上的麻烦。他近乎浑身裸露着，身上陈旧或是新鲜伤痕撒了满身，汗液将额发沾在额头，使他看起来有点狼狈。肇志仁就那么看着他，一言不发。等他解完了，露出受伤的手腕，才说，“我去拿件衣服你。还有，你要喝哪一样咖啡？我正要去煮。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>这种较为稳定的关系一直持续到零三年。托尔身上再次产生了某种变化。肇志仁带的大二班里有几个小孩期末考互相抄袭被学校抓到，正在互相扯皮，搞得物理系行政部门水深火热。肇志仁抽空问过托尔，托尔没说什么。不过想也简单，猫开始频频失踪夜不归宿，大概率是在外面有了别的猫。肇志仁认为这是件很自然的事，有秦小姐一号就会有秦小姐二号，年轻人，迟早步入感情漩涡，更别提托尔这种神经质浪漫主义者。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>某天他发现托尔在他家开电视，看得是射击比赛。他看得还算专注，时不时皱眉，表示赞许或者可惜。肇志仁觉得这很有意思，“怎么忽然又捡起来了？”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“北京要开奥运会，几时轮得到香港？”托尔说。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>零八年，肇志仁想，还早，以及他决定见一见秦小姐二号。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 托尔和强仔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>在？请问是套皮凯蒂猫吗？</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>托尔见到强仔是在零三年，深夜，住宅区背后。强仔下班路上没有很注意，在夜班车中被一只妖兽袭击，好不容易护着临近的一个老人家逃脱，还是露出了自己本来面目。在那件事之后受伤很重，大家都以为他死了，他自己也差点这么以为。他妖兽能量衰败，自控困难，受伤后更是如此。他像条野狗一样缩在角落，隐藏自己还未恢复正常的半身，希望天亮之前能变回去，这样自己还能回公寓躺着。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>托尔就是在这个时候撞见的强仔。“哇，”他发出声赞叹。强仔吓得差点心梗，他没听到有人脚步声，却确实看到这么个人影在他前面。当下很黑，巷内无灯，强仔希望人家只是把他当街友。结果他听到这人问，“你是特效演员，还是是凯蒂猫？”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>强仔当时没明白这人的逻辑，但他意识到对方看到自己妖兽的部分了。见鬼，他想。无奈之下，他蓄力窜起来，打算打晕这个倒霉蛋，换个地方躲藏，结果一下扑空。倒霉蛋敏捷地侧身揪住他手，锁住他脖颈，“……热的，还会动。感觉不像头套。”他这么说。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>强仔努力做出个凶神恶煞表情，对方不为所动，手也锁得很死，只得放弃，“你不怕我——你不会是特警吧？”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“我不是特警。我是职业杀手，托尔，幸会。”托尔松开强仔，伸出手，示意他想握强仔妖兽的那半边。“要帮忙么？”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>之后托尔把强仔架回了公寓。强仔伤在胸口，自己没力气走，而且半边身子都覆盖着妖兽的皮肤。托尔把他的皮外套脱下来盖在强仔身上，很快地拎着他回强仔自己公寓。路上还碰到一个老太出来倒垃圾。老太看强仔一副半死不活的样子被人扶着，还裹着头，问，怎么了。托尔对答如流，“刚做完阑尾手术，麻醉没消。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>强仔回到家，昏迷一晚，第二天身体才恢复正常。这段时间里托尔已经把他家摸得一清二楚。强仔醒来发觉托尔没走，又被吓到。他觉得托尔脑子一定有什么问题，之后才想起来托尔跟他自我介绍过，他是职业杀手。强仔在人类社会里从来扮演守规矩的角色——社工、公司职员，职业杀手反而超出他认知范围。人类社会内自行衍生出了类似妖兽的、见不得光的部分，而托尔是其中之一。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>原本强仔希望托尔跟他各行各路，对方是个杀手，大概不会去检举自己，强仔这么想。结果下了晚班，托尔在公司楼底下等他，约他去茶餐厅，还被同事看到。人家笑他，“想不到哦，阿强你朋友这么靓仔，是不是看不上我们啊？”强仔在公司属于埋头工作的自闭人物，听了赶紧摆手，出了一背汗。他抓着托尔的手拉走他，低声说，“你怎么在这里？”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>托尔笑着递给他一张名片，强仔看，是自己的，上面有公司地址。强仔挎下脸，“大佬，你到底要怎样啊？”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“去喝茶咯。”托尔回。他穿了一件白外套，身材笔直修长，像个大明星。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>人喜欢上托尔是一件很容易的事，托尔也很清楚这点。强仔不愿意承认，大概在托尔第三次来约他喝茶的时候，他就不太想托尔消失了。首先，托尔迷人极了，知道不少乱七八糟的事情，喜欢看杜琪峰的电影。其次，强仔长久以来过得非常孤独，他害怕再有人探究他的身份，知道他并非常人，还有，他也喜欢看杜琪峰的电影。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>托尔对强仔很好。一开始强仔很怕这点。他想托尔大概见过太多猎奇场面，将自己也当作某种猎奇成分。之后他发现托尔这个人本来就很猎奇，完全是人类社会中一朵行走的大奇葩，只因为生了好看皮相并且从事非正当工作，才能融入周围环境。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“你杀的都是什么人？”强仔问托尔。托尔正忙着打电玩，没时间理他。强仔用腿顶了顶他后背，托尔才说，工作是不能挑对象的。所以……好人你也会杀？强仔又问。重点不是目标，是工作本身，是一种艺术。强仔觉得托尔已经打过他的电玩、还吃了他家的薯片，这样他们应该算朋友了，于是劝他，那你能不能不要杀人了？</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>托尔按了暂停。他转过头来。强仔怔住，托尔的睫毛好长，眼睛好大，大得发亮。他侧着的笑脸好看极了。他说，“难道不是一件浪漫的事么？”强仔想，什么？托尔凑上来亲了他，亲完还帮他推了一下他正傻乎乎下滑的眼镜。强仔完全晕了头。这下他们又不算朋友了。他感觉到自己面颊好烫，简直在发烧。托尔的嘴唇好软，他想，我傻透了——他刚刚在指什么，这件事？然后托尔问他能不能跟他做，强仔完全没法说不行。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>强仔家没有套，所以托尔没戴。他看出来强仔是个处，笑个不停。强仔紧张地躺在床上。托尔找来润滑，叫强仔脱光，然后他抹了一点润滑在强仔阴茎上给他手淫。强仔被唤起得很快、很强烈。一种持续的飘忽感充斥他全身。托尔的手像在给他体内注入氢气。他胀得很，喘息着扭来扭去。托尔插了两根手指在他体内，感觉有点怪。托尔问他痛不痛，强仔摇头。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>托尔手指抽出来的时候强仔羞耻地感觉到自己后面有点空，湿湿滑滑的。他看着托尔在他面前脱掉上衣，趴到他身上来看着他。他胸口有个很明显的枪伤疤痕，还有一些别的痕迹。托尔肏强仔的时候对他说，摸摸看啊。强仔向来禁不住他的蛊惑。旧伤疤摸上去像软化的水泥面，不平整，隐隐能感觉到托尔的心脏在他体内的律动。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>托尔被强仔摸得舒服，叫起来，叫得强仔都好硬。托尔肏他技巧很好，慢条斯理，强仔都不知道自己怎么会硬那么久。托尔又在笑，想摘他眼镜去亲他，强仔赶紧扶住，“别摘。”又不是看不清楚，托尔摸他的下巴说。“……戴上，好看点。”强仔脸红得要去死。这句话说出来好烂。他去捂自己脸，托尔按着他的小腹屌他，弄得他好舒服。托尔说，你里面都跟你一样乖仔喔，软软的。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>强仔被弄到晕晕乎乎，什么时候眼镜被摘掉、什么时候出精，都不清楚。第二天他有点低烧，坐在办公室里发愣。所以……所以怎样呢？他觉得自己想法有点像女孩子。托尔隔三岔五来找他，有时也几周不见，去外地工作。他来强仔公司底下找他的时候，总是穿得很光鲜。强仔很难想托尔工作是什么样子。托尔凭借一己之力浪漫化了整个流程。你只想得到他优雅掏枪的潇洒模样，想不到死亡或是交易本身的丑恶。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>只有一回，大概在四月或是五月，雨季。强仔回家的时候看到窗户开着就知道托尔在。这人之前说去欧洲一趟，他们两周没见。屋里没开灯，强仔正要去开，托尔忽然在黑暗中出现，叫他不要。托尔似乎穿了件防水外衣，浑身湿漉漉。他不知道从那里变出一朵玫瑰，俗套，但沾了水的玫瑰瓣在暗处都会反光，十分美丽。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“明天再来找你。”托尔说。慢慢后退，要走。强仔不明所以，“怎么，你不留下，你受伤了？”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>托尔笑一下，翻窗走了。强仔跟着爬窗去看，不见人影。有时候他觉得托尔才是妖兽，猫妖。托尔向来说话算话，第二天再来找强仔，头发疏得整整齐齐，穿了条新黑色紧身裤，登着皮靴。那天他们吃了汤粉外卖，打了两小时电玩，看了一部电影，没上床。强仔问他去欧洲哪里，他自己没去过什么地方，因此好奇。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“希腊在准备奥运会，明年八月开场。场馆还在翻修。”托尔说，剥了一个橙子。“吃的不错，我觉得比巴塞罗那好。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>我都没去过，强仔没法跟着托尔评论。明年你要去么？托尔笑，不说话。强仔忽然想到，下一届在北京。哦，托尔说，吃了一瓣橙子，递给强仔一瓣。你想去看看？强仔说，我不知道。他不是任何运动的铁杆粉丝，平时倒是偶尔有看看短跑、跳水，香港有什么奥运强项一概不知。托尔忽然说，“射击比赛，你应该看看，很有意思。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>有道理，强仔想，托尔是杀手，这感觉跟他的职业相符合。零八年，感觉还很远，五年。他跟托尔相识有没有五个月？他说，“我会去看的。”托尔又递给他一瓣橙子。强仔吃下去，很甜。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 肇志仁和强仔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>还以为猫养了什么大宝贝，原来只是普通猫咪</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>肇志仁在零四年八月十四号敲响了强仔家的门。之所以日期记得那么清楚是因为前天是奥运开幕式，周五晚上，托尔来强仔家一起看的，之后他出门去，强仔一个人在家开电视办公。他给肇志仁开门，问，“请问哪位……？”肇志仁穿得很体面，那种年长文人扮相，面上一架圆眼镜，带着个深褐色公文包。强仔还以为他是公司上层的什么人。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“我是肇志仁，幸会。”肇志仁主动跟他握手，真诚有力。“您想必是郢生。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“叫我阿强就好，”强仔看到肇志仁领边还挂着名牌，上面带‘Dr.’这个称谓，“肇博士找我？”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>肇志仁似乎也是个性格腼腆的人，摆摆手，叫他不必这么客气，名牌是因为从学校赶来，忘记摘了，这次来就是想见见郢生，看他有什么特别。强仔还傻傻的，放肇志仁进家门里来。学校？港大。哦，原来是教授。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>肇教授更不好意思，抬手扶眼镜，这点都跟强仔相似。他对强仔说，“……阿强，你在公司都好努力，这几年业绩蛮好，大概要升迁。”他顿了一下，接着说，“只是我想不通，你不跟秦小姐似反而跟我似。托尔跟你是怎么认识的？”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>托尔。强仔一下血液都冻住。肇教授和善地盯着他。“你……你究竟是做什么的，你认识托尔？”强仔问。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>肇教授笑了，摇头，“我是物理系全职教授，干兼职违规。托尔没跟你提起过我吧。我是他的委托人，可以这么说。那么你呢，你是怎么认识托尔的，有什么特别？”他看着强仔，像在定夺他期末应该给他五十九还是六十分。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“喂，”托尔的声音传来，他出现在强仔门外，提着一袋便利店买的东西，“你来做什么？”他对肇志仁说，语气平静。强仔听不出他的意思。所以他确实认识肇教授，他们之间只是雇佣关系的话肇来找他做什么？</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>来看看，别紧张，肇教授侧身让托尔进来。他看着电视，里头在播男子</span>
  <span>50米步枪三姿比赛，电视边上摆着游戏机，还有两幅手柄。光盘有个专门的塑料架子，整整齐齐摆在里面。总得来说实在没什么特别，家具大概率来自宜家，或者别的什么集成店。托尔过来挡住肇志仁的视线。“打扰到你的小朋友了？看他傻傻的，也挺可爱。”肇志仁说。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>托尔推了一下强仔，示意他自己进房间里去。“跟他有什么关系？”托尔听起来不太乐意。总要认识的，肇志仁说。接下来他们说了什么，强仔没听清。总之不久后肇志仁走了，托尔进来递给他一杯汽水，要他出来一起看比赛。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>强仔问托尔肇志仁究竟是谁，来找他做什么。托尔说，“他想认识你。不过你最好别跟他认识。”强仔问肇志仁真是港大教授？托尔说，对，他很聪明，不像你这样傻傻的。强仔不懂这个对比的意义。托尔弹了弹他的胳膊，“比赛无聊死了，我们打游戏吧。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>第二天托尔不见了。他经常忽然消失，没什么奇怪，只不过昨天他还信誓旦旦说要跟强仔通关潜龙谍影。强仔以为他晚上会来，出去买了两份饭回来存着。结果晚上来的不是托尔，而是肇志仁。他穿了一套暗灰色的西装，仍旧打领结，双手背在身后等在强仔门外。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“哈啰，”肇志仁说，“没打扰到你吧？我送托尔回来，这就要走了。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>强仔问：“你是托尔的朋友？”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>肇志仁笑，“跟你讲过，我是他委托人……类似甲方。不过我们确实认识了一段时间，大概在零一年，对，是零一年我捡到了托尔。他很特别，不是吗？像罗密欧。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>强仔注意到肇志仁用了‘捡’，这使得他思维发散。或许肇志仁这个年纪的人对年轻一辈都是这种态度，摆高姿态，倒不是非常令人讨厌。他并不是很怕肇志仁，即使对方想要做什么，自己还是跑得掉的。加上托尔在他心里就是咸蛋超人级别的人物——肇志仁不是怪兽，也绝对不是妖兽。他跟强仔说完便走了。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>强仔挠头，开门进屋，看到托尔坐在他家沙发上。他放下盖饭才觉得有什么不太对劲，再去看托尔。托尔眼睛闭着，脸发红，像喝了酒。强仔不知道托尔还会喝醉，他去戳了一下托尔的脸。托尔醒了，又不是太清醒，看着强仔，过一会才问，“怎么在你这里？”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“那个肇教授送你来的。”强仔说。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“他跟你说什么？你少见他。”托尔说话含含糊糊的。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“他站在我家门口，我要是提前知道就翻窗户回来咯。”强仔去摸托尔额头，不是很烫，“你是不是喝了酒哇。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>托尔捉住强仔的手腕，放在嘴边亲。强仔被他弄得好痒，自己脸也红了。托尔眼睛像对不住焦，朦朦胧胧，也很好看。托尔牵着强仔的手去自己裆下。强仔小声问他，要做吗，我去拿套。他莽撞地从客厅茶几底下摸出一盒套子。托尔笑他，“我买的我的size，你合不合用啊？”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>强仔被他说得害羞到死。托尔扭着把裤子褪下来一点，要强仔往后面摸。强仔本来要摸他屌，被托尔拒绝了，“……先不用在意这个。”他牵着强仔手，引到自己臀部。强仔一碰，湿湿的，还有什么东西，一个环。拉啊，托尔催促他。强仔试着往外拉，有点阻力，来自托尔里面。他慢慢地把那东西拉出来，一个性玩具，强仔没见过真的。它沉甸甸挂在他手里，之前在托尔体内，沾着一层液体。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>托尔体内好热，入口紧得不得了。强仔第一次搞他，从这个角度看，托尔在他下面，鼻梁高高的，嘴唇好薄，漂亮极了。他学着托尔曾对他做的那样，去亲托尔的脖子，摸摸托尔的胸。托尔的手搭在他腰上，捏了一把他的屁股。强仔啊了一声，不满地去拱托尔的脖颈。托尔把腿缠在他腰上，“快搞啦，傻仔。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>强仔又被他蛊得头晕目眩。托尔的肠肉紧紧包着自己屌，这可是托尔。他对此的激情和性欲爆发式地喷涌开来，他像托尔要求的那样肏他，托尔也热情地回应，扯着强仔的头发，啃他的手指。他有点弄疼强仔了，但疼只是很小很小一部分。强仔完事后趴在托尔身上，好一段时间没法从这场性事内找到出路。托尔的胸膛起伏着，他的旧伤疤边上有新鲜红痕，但不是强仔留下的。强仔感到鼻酸，他抱住托尔，以缓解自己的孤独情绪。</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“去拿烟来。”托尔对他说。强仔起来，拿了烟和打火机给他。托尔坐起来，光着下身点烟。强仔在一边坐着，打开电视。方才他表现得有点丢脸，强仔低沉地想。托尔脸上的红色褪了。他衣冠不整地坐在强仔边上抽烟，仍然魅力四射，像那种文艺片镜头里的人物。他转过头来问强仔，“射击比赛你看了吗？”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“看了，50米步枪的冠军是个中国人。”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“是吗？”托尔咬着烟，忽然笑起来，“喂，笑一笑啊。你没去过北京吧？我去过，还爬过长城。你想我带你去吗？”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>不是很懂人外美少女托尔。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>